Immortal Battlefield
The Immortal Battlefield (Japanese: 不滅戦場, "Fumetsu Senjō" / lit. "Indestructible Battlefield") is an area in the La-Mulana ruins. Make sure that you activate all dais before flooding: It will give you an advantage and make things less confusing. *Music: Dance of Midgard *Grail Tablet: (G-3) *Entrances and Exits: **D-1: Annwfn (C-5), one-way from Annwfn. **F-1: Annwfn (E-5), one-way to Annwfn. **H-2: Gate of the Dead (C-4). Requires 2 Guardians killed. Whip the wall just under the platform in (G-2) and either use the Grapple Claw to make it into the room, or step on the floor switch from the left side of the room to make a ledge near the room entrance appear. **D-7: Icefire Treetop (C-1), place a weight on the dais from above to open this shortcut. **G-7: Icefire Treetop (F-1). The left ladder in Icefire Treetop is a one-way entrance to Immortal Battlefield. **A-6: Roots of Yggdrasil (G-1) **B-7: Takamagahara Shrine (D-1), Requires 3 Guardians defeated. **D-3: Altar (?-?) **F-3: Altar (?-?) **D-4: Hall of Malice (D-3). One-way only from Hall of Malice - Break the Death Seal hidden on the wall on the right, falling down the shaft on the left from (D-3); Requires 9 Guardians defeated. *Guardian: Jormungand (E-5) *Sub-Bosses: **Cetus (E-1, F-1) **Svipdagr (H-6) **Ratatoskr (C-3) *Fairy Spawns: (E-2) Treasures Kosugi Research Papers FILE 02 *Location: (D-1) Earth Spear *Location: (C-1) **Push the block onto the switch using the Glove. Climb the ladder it creates and step on the switch to reveal the Earth Spears. Gale Fibula *Location: (B-2) **Drop an Earth Spear on the switch from the top-right of the room. Push the block onto the switch using the Glove. Jump through the invisible wall on the top-left and jump over the pit trap right next to the chest. Kosugi Research Papers FILE 03 and FILE 04 *Location: (E-3) Map *Location: (F-2) **Place a weight on the nearby dais to open the chest. Chakram *Location: (I-6) **Break the Life Seal and use the Gale Fibula to reveal a switch in the inaccessible floor. Hit the switch using an Earth Spear and work your way up to the top of the room. Throw a Rolling Shuriken across the ground and step on the upper floor switch simultaneously as the Rolling Shuriken hits the lower switch. Sacred Orb *Location: (F-6) **Break the Life Seal to open the chest. Totem Pole *Location: (D-2) **Jump into the wall on the left at (E-2) to break the Life Seal at (D-2). Then, make your way around to the top of (D-2) and use the Gale Fibula to dash past the trap. Place a weight on the dais above the chest to unlock it. Ice Cloak *Location: (G-5) **Next to the chest is a breakable wall on the side of the waterfall. Then, break the Life Seal. Lamp of Time *Location: (B-4) **Break the Life Seal by climbing up from the ladder on the left. Activate the lift to get over from the room next to it. At (C-3), use the Cog of Antiquity. Then, make your way to (D-4) and cross the bridge you created to reach the chest. Dinosaur Figure *Location: (F-7) **Break the statue in the upper left corner either with flares or the Rapier. Ancient Battery *Location: (H-7) **Unlock the Buried Fortress, then drop down to (H-7) and break the Life Seal. Come from Icefire Treetop (F-1) taking the right side's staircase. Then, come from the left room (walk through the wall) to reach the chest. Chain Whip *Location: (C-6) **First, use the hot spring in Icefire Treetop, have the Ice Cloak, or have enough health to survive a short lava swim. Next, back in (C-6), push the lower block left off the edge. Crawl on top of the block and push it onto the left switch. Jump from the middle platform to get to and cross the lava. Go down the ladder and push the other block onto the switch on the right. Finally, jump down the pit on the left of the room to get to (C-7), and climb back up the ladder to get to the Chain Whip. ***As an alternative to lava immunity from the Icefire Treetop hot spring or the Ice Cloak, you can simply swim through the lava with enough health, or with the help of a healing fairy. Kosugi Research Papers FILE 05 *Location: (C-5) Kosugi Research Papers FILE 06 *Location: (A-6) Mjolnir *Location: (E-5) **Defeat Jormungand and open the chest. Garb Chest *Location: (H-5) **Enter the cavern to the right of (H-3); Open with Skeleton Key. Contains the Valkyrie outfit. Secret Treasure of Life *Location: (G-4) **After Opening the Spiral Boat Door, swing on the rope sitting on a high platform near the left within the Altar Gate, taking the warp from Immortal Battlefield (D-3). ***It is possible to grab the treasure by throwing a Bomb at the cage hanging on the ceiling, then damage-boosting off of it to gain enough height to touch it. This doesn't seem to affect the rest of the game. Puzzles C-2 Shortcut to D-2 *Location: (D-2) **Place a weight on the dais at the bottom-left of (D-2). It will unlock the path to (C-2), creating a shortcut. F-7 Shortcut to F-8 *Location: (F-7) **Place a weight on the dais at the bottom of the water using the Anchor. Get to F-6 Flood the room by pressing the floor switch at (F-1), entering (F-1) from the bottom-right. Get to the Backside Tablet *Location: (D-6) **At (D-5), whip the bottom-right wall from the right side. Fall through the floor it reveals. B-6 Shortcut *Location: (B-6) **Break the Birth Seal at (B-6). Life Seal Shortcut *Location: (G-7) **Break the Life Seal after taking the left ladder from Icefire Treetop (F-1). Sol Mantra *Location: (H-4) **Enter the cavern to the right of (H-3); Scan with Snapshots. Mani Mantra *Location: (E-7) **Immortal Battlefield (E-7) - Coming from Icefire Treetop (F-1, left ladder), break the left wall right under the chest in (F-7); Cast Sol Mantra in front of the stone tablet, to receive the Mani Mantra. Scan with Snapshots. Revealing Jormungand's Ankh *Location: (C-3) **You need the Dinosaur Figure to enter the Altar Gates at (D-3) or (F-3). Follow the way behind the door and talk to Indra. The Ankh will be at (E-5). ***May also require witnessing the mural in the background going up from (E-6) too. Needs confirmation. Jormungand Battle - Starting your Vehicle *Location: (E-5) **You need the Pochette Key to start your vehicle and the fight. Activating the Lift *Location: (C-3) **Use the Cog of Antiquity. The Buried Fortress *Location: (H-6) **Combine and chant the 4 mantras simultaneously: ***Ioro Mantra ***Saer Mantra ***Eldr Mantra ***Vindr Mantra Getting to the Spiral Boat *Location: (D-4) **Break the wall to the right while falling down the waterfall at (D-5). Then, break the Birth Seal and climb up the ladder that appears. You can break the Birth Seal in the room above for a shortcut, too. Then, go to Hall of Malice (D-3) and break the Death Seal hidden on the center wall (reveal it using Earth Spears from the ladder, then fall down the shaft to it from (D-2)). Requires 9 Guardians defeated. Opening the Spiral Boat Door *Location: (E-4) **After connecting all of the Corridor of Blood entrances together with the Beherit containing all 6 Dissonances, use the Djed Pillar to chant Mother (Mooir) and Child (Barn) Mantras in front of the glowing red door. Also, you cannot enter until you have the Secret Treasure of Life in your inventory. Traps Crushers *Location: (E-3) **Run past them using the Gale Fibula. Do a jump start to avoid the first few switches to have enough time to make it across. Glossary Cetus *Location: (G-1) **Make your way around the map to step on the floor switch at the bottom-right of (F-1), then swim to it. Jormungand *Location: (H-7) **Blocked off by instant-death-purple lasers; Use the Clay Doll Outfit to grab it. Svipdagr *Location: (B-6) **Hidden wall next to the ladder. Shops Peibalusa *Location: One screen to the right of Kosugi Research Papers FILE 02 Haja *Location: (G-4) **Use a spear to hit the switch, then pay him 30G to use the healing spa. ***The hot springs becomes free after obtaining all the Sacred Orbs, however it doesn't heal beyond your maximum health. Hiro Roderick *Location: (G-6) NPCs Kubera *Location: (B-2) Mulbruk *Location: (G-3) Soma *Location: (F-2) Yama *Location: (E-6) **Challenge of the Underworld is the Eternal Prison. **You cannot reach Hel without knowing the proper path, but there's an alternative path. ***Cross the River Styx with a "small key" in hand. Then move onto Gnipahellir. **You'll be rewarded with a strong weapon. Alviss *Location: (G-7) **Use the Lamp of Time and chant each of your Mantras to reveal each of their 2nd meanings. Category:Frontside Fields